Magic Duels
Magic Duels is a digital free-to-play Magic game that came out July, 2015 on Xbox One, PC via Steam, and iPad tablets. A release for PlayStation 4 was considered, but later canned. It is the successor to the Duels of the Planeswalkers series.Magic Duels: Origins press release Description Magic Duels focuses on bringing in newcomers. Most of the learning comes through situational tips as you play. ID@Xbox Spotlight: Magic Duels: Origins Bring Free-to-Play Card Game Action to Xbox One As you play the game, you earn coins which you trade in for booster packs. If you want to get cards quicker, you can also buy coins, but all gameplay content is earnable just by playing. Magic Duels launched with the new storyline featured in the Magic Origins set, and continued to expand with regular downloadable contents that reflects the then-upcoming sets, up to Amonkhet. The lead designer for Magic Duels: Origins is Drew Nolosco. Features * Improved Deck Builder with step-by-step deck construction guidance; * First-ever playable Planeswalker cards; * Solo Battle mode featuring virtually endless AI opponents; * Expanded multiplayer options, including Two-Headed Giant mode; * Quest system with new individual and community challenges every week; * Limitless Free-to-Play with 100% earnable content; * All-new Skill Quest tutorial system. Platforms *iOS: July 8, 2015 *Steam: July 29, 2015 *Xbox One: July 31, 2015 Playstation 4 On August 10, 2016 Wizards of the Coast notified through their facebook page for Magic Duels that there are no plans for a PS4 version in the future. :... we’ve decided, after much consideration, to indefinitely delay a PlayStation 4 version of Magic Duels. This means there’s no active development on a PlayStation 4 version and we have no plans to deliver a PlayStation 4 version in the future.Magic Duels facebook on August 10, 2016 Minimum Requirements *'iOs:' Requires iOS 7.0 or later. Compatible with iPhone 5s, iPhone 6, iPhone 6 Plus, iPhone 6s, iPhone 6s Plus, iPhone SE, iPhone 7, iPhone 7 Plus, iPad Air, iPad Air Wi-Fi + Cellular, iPad mini 2, iPad mini 2 Wi-Fi + Cellular, iPad Air 2, iPad Air 2 Wi-Fi + Cellular, iPad mini 3, iPad mini 3 Wi-Fi + Cellular, iPad mini 4, iPad mini 4 Wi-Fi + Cellular, 12.9-inch iPad Pro, 12.9-inch iPad Pro Wi-Fi + Cellular, 9.7-inch iPad Pro, 9.7-inch iPad Pro Wi-Fi + Cellular, and iPod touch (6th generation).Magic Duels App Store page at apple.com *'PC/Steam:' OS: Windows 8/7 (XP not supported) Processor: 2GHz CPU (Pentium 4 or equivalent) Memory: 1 GB RAM Graphics: 512MB DirectX 11.0 compatible video card with Pixelshader 3.0 support DirectX: Version 11 Storage: 1 GB available space Sound Card: DirectX 11.0 compatible sound card Additional Notes: 1GB RAM (2GB for Windows 7)Magic Duels at steampowered.com Trailer Watch Wizards of the Coast's official trailer for Magic Duels: Expansions With each physical release of Magic: The Gathering (Up to Hour of Devastation), a new free expansion is released to Magic Duels. * Magic Duels: Origins * Magic Duels: Battle for Zendikar * Magic Duels: Oath of the Gatewatch * Magic Duels: Shadows over Innistrad * Magic Duels: Eldritch Moon * Magic Duels: Kaladesh (September, 2016) * Magic Duels: Aether Revolt (January, 2017) * Magic Duels: Amonkhet * Magic Duels: Hour of Devastation (Cancelled) References Category:Browse Category:Releases